


Training

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a mess they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Joe can't stop the strike before it connects with flesh. Flashing red as blood dances in the air. It's almost beautiful. Almost.

" _Doc_." Joe's voice breaks and he drops his swords, feeling like he's been stung. His limbs going numb.

"I'm fine." Don's face is pale, but he smiles, despite the blood on his cheek, despite the gash on his arm.

Joe tugs his own shirt off, ignoring Don's blush as he wraps it around the wound. His hands are trembling. Guilt flooding his senses.

Don's mouth is warm and soft. And Joe wishes he'd asked him to train sooner.


End file.
